


Blood on my paws

by perrythedeer



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Mild Blood, Past Violence, can be read as romantic or friends lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: I blinked, kneading at his shirt instinctively for a second, before holding onto his jacket tightly, nodding “i killed someone Casey” “it happens” “it doesnt-” “everyone makes mistakes. you didnt kill him, you wouldntve. Alright?”
Relationships: Mae Borowski & Casey Hartley, Mae Borowski/Casey Hartley, its rly implied lol
Kudos: 16





	Blood on my paws

I was staring at the ground as i ran home, nothing in my head wanting to process. Shapes. Everything felt like shapes i wasn’t in my body i wasn’t in my head what the fuck had i done. I saw a different house before i saw mine, making a tiny whimper. No way mom wanted to see her murderer of a daughter, she’d probably heard already.

I ran to the door and knocked, seeing the blood on my paws and giving a little whine, the door opened to an older cat “Mae, what are you doing h-” “Casey” i mumbled, trying to shove past her, hiding my paws in my pockets “Aren't you supposed to be-” “Caseeeyyyy” I raised my voice, hearing it breaking halfway through

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and his mom moved. I could've sworn i fell forward, or maybe the floor felt closer then it did a second ago. I felt paws grabbing under my arms and felt myself being pulled against someone “Maedae get a hold of yourself! What happened?!”

I looked up at the orange cat, and held up my paws shakily. He stared for a few seconds, before looking at his mom “Im gonna take her to my room” “…Alright Casey, Ill call her parents-” “no! nonono- doont” I whined. Casey and his Mom seemed to stare at each other for a second, before Casey sighed, helping me to my feet and letting me lean on him as he led me up the stairs.

He brought me into his room, closing the door and sitting me down on his bed. I stared at him for a few seconds, he seemed to be real, i could see that he was staring at me, grabbing my arms “Where are the injuries?” “…huh?” “whenever your hands are bleeding you've had a knife fight with Gregg, wheres Gregg? Did ya kill him?” I blinked, before laughing a bit “i didn't. Me and Gregg weren't fighting, thats not my b-blood.” 

“Then why do you- wait whos blood is it?!” “Andyy…” “An- That kid??” Casey sat next to me on the bed, softly rubbing my back “What happened Maedae?” “Killed- i killed him he- i killed i killed him im a murderer there was- red shapes- red red r- killed i-” Casey stared throughout that, before grabbing my face 

“Mae, Mae, breathe. Breatthheee.” I stared at him, i hadnt realized id started panting “killed- casey you- you dont- dont und- i killed- im a murdererrr- i kileld andy i killed andy i ki-killed and-dy” Casey shook his head “you didnt, you didnt. Thats not the Mae i know, im sure if- if anything you just. hospitalized him?” I whined, and Casey cursed under his breath, continuing to rub my back

“Maedae, breathe, in and out, come on” I whimpered a bit, trying to draw a breathe in, and exhaling shakily “there we go, keep breathing” he said quietly, I kept breathing, whining lightly with each inhale “i- red shapes- red shapes all over th- the grass-” Casey seemed to think for a second, then sighed, pulling me close “its alright. Just hold onto me, it wont happen again” 

I blinked, kneading at his shirt instinctively for a second, before holding onto his jacket tightly, nodding “i killed someone Casey” “it happens” “it doesnt-” “everyone makes mistakes. you didnt kill him, you wouldntve. Alright?” “I-” “Shh. Focus on me for now” “Casey” He didnt respond again, having started to hum.


End file.
